Dear Diary,
by Alesanaa
Summary: Rose is keeping a diary of her life at St. Vlads. Lissa's sick, Adrian ignoring her. Dimitri's gone. What happens to the rest of her friends? And her mother? Father? Story much much better than the summary. Trust me. READ READ READ! xD
1. My New Diary

Dear Diary,

Lissa told me to write in a Diary. I don't know why. She said it's an outlet for the depression.

And speaking of her, Lissa's really sick. I don't know if it's because of the Spirit, or if it's just a Moroi sickness. Adrian doesn't talk to me anymore- not after Dimitri. He's drinking every night now.

Christian is all sober. He doesn't eat, or sleep, or talk. If he does talk, everyone spreads it around. I feel bad for him. His girlfriend in the healers, his parents dead, Tasha in Prison… I don't blame him.

And Dimitri? He was talking about going to Russia to see his parents. I don't know if I want to stay in Montana or go with him. It's like choosing Dimitri or Lissa. Sister or Boyfriend. It's not fair. Then again, nothing is.

He treats me as an equal. Adrian kind of doubted me. Dimitri doesn't. He understands me. I don't have to explain myself that often. And when I do, it's usually because I'm upset. But that doesn't happen anymore.

Well, that's it for now. My pen's running out, and it's really getting late.

~Rose


	2. 178 Pages to Go, and news is building

Dear Diary,

Dimitri's left to Russia. He couldn't wait forever to visit. I asked him to call as soon as he got there, but I don't think he will.

Lissa isn't any better. They think that she has Vlads Disease. VD only happens three times every 2,997 years. She was one of those three people. Curse those damn Moroi sicknesses!

They don't live long enough for the healers to study them. Which means that there isn't a cure. Meaning Lissa going to die :O

I don't know if I'm sad about it. Maybe its cuz I reached through our bond (which only works when she's awake nowadays, which Is like, NEVER) and she's fighting. She's trying, knowing that I'd commit suicide if she died.

It's hard, ya know? Telling everyone that you're alright when your leader, your sister, and your friend is dying slowly. I think it's the only thing that I wouldn't tell Dimitri. Well, that and how Tasha's death sentence was already sketched into place.

That reminds me. Tasha. Tasha's trial was earlier today right after Dimitri left. She was proven guilty of treason and holding Moroi captive.

Well, lunch time. See ya later, Diary.

~Rose


	3. I don't know what to call this chapter

Dear Diary,

Dimitri finally called me. He blamed the delay on celebrations of his return from the dead. Pssh, they even call him 'shadow-kissed'- even after they've met me. And who has the bond? Lissa, apparently. It makes me sick.

Christian's much better now that the week has past. He's eating more regularly, now. Everyone's spreading a rumor that Christian was bribed by a guardian. I doubt it. I say that he's finally grasped the idea that Tasha is a murderer.

I don't blame him for being 'lifeless' as they say. If I lost Dimitri – God forbid- I'd be devastated. But, I needn't worry about that now. Dimitri is a bad-ass. There's no way I could loose him so young. Hopefully.

And that brings me to Adrian. He actually talked to me, but I think we're skidding waters now. Shark infested, too. All he said was "I still don't forgive you, but this was the longest time I've went ignoring you." We chatted for a while in the Café before dawn approached. He said he had business to attend to. But I think it was drinking.

Lissa's been better. She's taking in some food and liquid. Not much, but her skin isn't looking as pale –no pun intended- as before. Poor Lissa. Everytime Christian come in her room, her eyes get a spark. But then it fades. As if she remembers that they aren't together. Poor Lissa.

Why is life all drama? I mean, Mia obviously feeds off of it. I saw Mia's cousin the other day. She was crying. Sobbing and choking on her own saliva. Poor girl. Her name was like, Keke, or Kayla, or something of that sort. Stan was trying to comfort her. Big mistake.

When he put a hand on her to pat her back, she turned around with her eyes wild like a bobcat. "Back off bitch." She said, and then punched him in the face. When he covered his bloody face, she kicked his groin. Hard, too.

I wonder what happened to Mia. But, Someone's knocking on my door, so my theories will come later in the night.

~Rose


End file.
